Talk:Firewalker Pack
Yes, I know the page is very bare, I was just making sure there was something about it on the Wikia. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 18:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Any intel on the complexity of the new missions? I hope to God that they will not just be run-of-the-mill side jobs, but full missions with actual cut-scenes and characters other than assorted corpses you normally see in the side missions. Oh well, at least the pack'll be free of charge. 21:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Firewalker pack's OUT! 14:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New Heavy Weapon? There was also a mention of a new Heavy Weapon to be released soon, should that go here, or should it be left til release so it can have its own specific page? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 19:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I am of the opinion that we should wait and see what it actually is and if it even makes it into this pack. Bioware said that there would be one, but at the moment there is no information on this. my 2 cents Omni-Tool 20:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree. It should be here soon (if Bioware release the weapon when they plan to, so it'd be best to leave it. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Better than the Mako? I always found the Mako entertaining. If you have a light touch, it was fairly easy to drive. That said, the terrain on some of the planets gave me fits; mineral nodes in nearly impossible locations, for example. Anyway, my point is that I hope that this tank handles at least as well, and that Bioware spends some time to get the mission terrain right. :) Archangelm127 04:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :See that was the problem, not the Mako, but the terrain on which we were forced to drive. The Mako was a little confusing in its steering, but otherwise handled well.--Xaero Dumort 04:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: The biggest trick is that if you just press A or D, the rover turns much more sharply. Also, judicious use of the jets can help a great deal. Lastly, if you get hopelessly stuck, recall to the Normandy and drop again. I should add this to the Mako article comments. Hm. Archangelm127 08:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Where's the download? I can't find it! I'm connected to the Cerberus Networkand and all, I've checked for new content, but all I can find is the Appearance Pack! Maybe it's just me being stupid, but I can't find it. I've never had any problems downloading any of my previous DLCs, so I don't know what to do. Swedish guy 15:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You might wanna check XBL Marketplace, I'm not sure but I think this wont go trough Cerberus. ::No, I have a PC version. Hasn't the Firewalker pack come out for PC yet, or what? :::Ok I'm on a pc right now but I jsut tried to log in to xbox marketplace and it seems that the marketplace is currently down. So is xbox live because I can't log in. Lancer1289 16:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Xbox Live is down. BioWare broke the internets. Matt 2108 16:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: The Bioware Feed tweeted that it'll come up in a few hours. Don't worry. ^_^ http://twitter.com/biofeed/status/10928922707 Bakageta-Koto 16:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it a few minutes ago aswell. That's a relief. Thanks anyway, bro! I am currently downloading the firewalker pack so I believe it is up now. Lancer1289 17:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle combat So, i'm playing through the dlc now and, is there only collection missions?